


Homework & Love

by captainorgazmo



Series: What Makes Us Human [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: No Smut, implied sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles want Derek to help him with his homework, but the two always end up in the bed.</p>
<p>Poor Kira just want to ask someone if there's an assignment, she ended up walking into every couple in Beacon Hills pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework & Love

**Author's Note:**

> An update for the series!

**Homework & Love**

_When the thing you hate is mixed with something you love, the result is quite nice_

Stiles never like to do school assignment, especially Math. Sure, he has a quite nice mark in it, but that didn’t change the fact that he loathed the thing so much.

But ever since he and Derek is an official couple, it became something he waited for.

 

“Derek~, help me with my Math and History assignment!”

 

Yup, Derek will goes full on teacher mode, with glasses and stuff each time someone need his help with any of their assignment (Malia seemed to be a very frequent recipient, nobody blame her though),  and no one could argue against the fact that Derek is a great teacher, but apparently he’s worse than a donkey when it comes to feeling, Stiles make sure he fixed that one though.

 

“Fine, fine, what is the subject again?”

“Exponent and shits for Math and Latin History for History.”

“I thought you already has good understanding in the latter?”

“Apparently mythical stuff and legends doesn’t qualify as one, so help me please?”

 

Just like usual, the study session went smoothly. The thing is , Derek plus sunglasses equal a turned on Stiles, and that’s the problem, Derek also get turned on when he know that Stiles do (Damn werewolf ability), so they usually ended up fucking when the assignment is halfway done, and Stiles always get too tired to finish it, and it seemed that this one is slowly turning into that.

Derek and Stiles has already started making out when the door opened to reveal Kira.

 

“Oh my god, I hate you guys so much! This is the second time I walked into someone just today!”

 

Well, that’s a turn off, thought Stiles. Derek just rolled his eyes in annoyance, apparently not really pleased by the interruption. They should have remembered to lock the room, considering that they already know that there’s also other pack members in the manor. Truth be told, Derek is a bit too distracted to notice Kira’s footstep or scent coming.

Kira immediately slammed the door shut and Stiles huffed.

 

“So, what is the formula for number 14?”

 

Neither of them want to continue anymore after the interruption, and the rest of the assignments is completed smoothly, albeit some loss of focus here and there in courtesy of Stiles, who keep fiddling with his pen.

Derek and Stiles then noticed a shout that sounds like Kira yelling, “Not again!!!”

Wait, again? Oh great, Scott and Isaac probably already forgotten that they have an assignment to finish, or maybe they already finished the assignment  altogether, considering Isaac is quite good at Math and Scott has a nice History mark due to his apparently strong memory.

Just a few hour later, another “Oh fuck me, not again!” yell in courtesy of a certain Kitsune could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts, and if you like it, you know what to click.


End file.
